SasoDei Dominus Inferi
by AkatsukiMemberWoolfy
Summary: In a world of vampire like species known as Peredloes, and humans known as Klexpaths, how can a Faliren like Sasori survive? Especially after getting bought by a Peredloe by the name of Deidara. Is this a purchase that the blond will soon Regret?


**A Request by Blood Drenched Scorpion (My favourite male reader ^O^)**

**Dominus Infer****i**

Deidara prowled along the line of chained up Klexpaths, scanning over them with the eyes of a predator. Which one would be his fun for the night?

He continued down the line. Some humans glared at him, some looked down at their feet, and some of the Klexpaths were just staring off into the distance, void of any real emotions.

All of the Klexpath had stupid blue eyes.

Deidara licked his lips, also running his tongue along with two fangs.

"Have you made a decision, sir?"

Deidara gave a soft hum, reaching the end of the line. He retracted his fangs and looked to the store owner.

"None of these really seem to spark my interest, yeah. Got anything more 'Exotic'?"

The other Peredloe gave a sorrowful smile.

"I apologize sincerely, sir, but these are the only Klexpath in stock."

Klexpath.

They had once been known by the mundane name 'Human Beings', before the Peredloe took over, that is.

Peredloe were beings, similar in appearance with what Humans had once dubbed a 'Vampire'. The characteristics of Peredloe varied from vampires though.

Peredloe could feed on blood, but it was not required for survival.

They were basically humans of the past world, just with fangs, inhuman strength, and often a bad attitude. Not Immortal. Usually they came with special abilities. Deidara however was not graced with any special power, though that didn't really bother him. He had power in other ways.

Klexpaths were sold for various uses. As servants, slaves, cheap labour, meat, the uses ranged, though the main use of Klexpaths were as Sex Slaves. This was the exact reason why Deidara Iwa, a Peredloe of a Noble Blood line, was in this tacky little store which reeked of Klexpath. The scent was both intoxicating and disgusting.

"Got any mutts?"

"You mean Falirens?"

"Whatever you call them, yeah."

"But sir! Faliren are illegal!"

Faliren were odd creatures. They were the offspring of a Klexpath and a Peredloe. Faliren appeared human, but were stronger than any Klexpath. They sometimes also possessed powers which only Peredloe were supposed to have.

It sickened Deidara to know that there was some disgusting mix breed out there which had been born with a special power, while he, a Peredloe of noble blood, had not.

"Your point?"

"Well…Even to be in possession of a Faliren is against the law. And if I were to sell you one, hypothetically, I would probably be sentenced to the Red Room. Not to mention, if you were caught in possession of one you would also be sent to the Red Room."

Deidara smirked.

"So 'hypothetically', you do have one, yeah?"

The lesser Peredloe's eyes widened slightly and a slight sweat broke out on his forehead. Deidara looked the store owner up and down. He was short and stubby, with greasy brown hair. The only thing which was actually interesting about him was his eyes. They shone a soft clammy gold. That in itself revealed that the male had been born with a special power.

Deidara's eyes were blue, symbolising his lack of any special power.

Those were the two eye colours of the Peredloe race.

Gold and Blue.

Of course these two colours varied, such as having azure eyes, and having dark blue eyes.

Any Peredloe born without a type of gold, or a type of blue eye colour was immediately sent to the Green Room, along with the unfortunate mother. No questions. No grieving. Only disgust and disgrace.

Deidara had been alive for 19 years, and within that time he had never once seen a Peredloe with different coloured eyes.

Even Klexpaths were only allowed to live if they had blue eyes. Deidara had been examining the eyes across the line of chained up Klexpaths and as he had predicted, he had only seen eyes of blue.

Blue, blue, blue. He was getting pretty sick of the damn colour.

Deidara swore that in 5 years, at the next Clorinur Ceremony he would find a mate with eyes that shone a brilliant gold.

When a vampire was at least 20, they would be able to take part in the Clorinur Ceremony. The ceremony came around every 5 years, and it was where Peredloe would be able to find their mate for life and get their bond sealed. Sort of like the ceremony which humans had once called 'Marriage'.

"Yes s-sir…I do 'hypothetically' have one."

"Well, would you be able to 'hypothetically' show me, yeah?"

"It d-depends, if I was to, would you 'hypothetically' h-have me sent to the Red R-Room?"

"If I were to buy it, would you 'hypothetically' have me sent to the Red Room?"

"If you had me sent there, I would have you s-sent there."

"You don't trust me, yeah? Clever. But if you send me there, I would have you sent to the Black Room."

The Peredloe's eyes widened.

"Do we have a deal, sir?"

Deidara gave a hum. "You will have to show me the mutt first."

The stubby store owner gave a quick nod and turned on his heel, leading Deidara away from the line of Klexpaths.

Stupid Animals.

The Peredloe bought him to an unremarkable door at the back of the store. The only thing which was attached to the plain door was a yellow sign which read 'High Voltage'. There wasn't even a handle, though the door hinges were visible on the left side of it.

That didn't appear a problem for the stubby male. He laid a hand on the door and Deidara saw the gold in his eyes flicker momentarily.

The door creaked open without any physical force required. Deidara was mildly impressed. So that was the Peredloe's power that Evelont had bestowed upon him?

Evelont was the name of the Deity which was said to watch over the Peredloe species, a beautiful Goddess of law and punishment.

The owner walked into the dark, gloomy room.

Deidara followed behind him.

The room was filled with an odd scent which Deidara had never smelt before. It was both intoxicating and intriguing. Deidara knew that this was the smell of Sin.

The room had large black bars running across half the room, dividing it into two.

Deidara could make out a figure sitting in the darkness, on the other side of the bars. They sat against the far wall, seeming to not be paying any attention to them.

Deidara's eyes rapidly adjusted to the gloom and he could clearly see the figure.

The blond could see it was a male. His hair was a bloody red and he wore a shirt which, much to Deidara's chagrin, was coloured a light blue.

Deidara managed to ignore the damn colour, giving a smirk.

The red head had his eyes closed, seeming to actually be unaware of the two Peredloe's presence.

"I have to warn you sir; Sasori here can be particularly vicious."

"Sasori?"

The Faliren didn't make any movement proving that he knew they were there.

This damn thing was already beginning to piss Deidara off.

"Does the mutt have any special powers?"

"Oh, yes, he is able to summon objects out of thin air. I am not sure whether he summons them from somewhere else or if he creates them himself though. Course he has a Crallfex Lock on."

Deidara looked at the necklace around the Faliren's neck. It was a thin golden chain which had a small lock hanging off of it.

"That's good then. And you have the key?"

"Of course, sir."

"Tell me about him."

"Oh, y-yes. His name is Sasori, 22 years old, mother was a Peredloe. Father was a Klexpath. Mother gave birth to him in a ditch and c-couldn't bring herself to kill him, so she bought him to me since I had sold her the Klexpath. I agreed to take him in a-as long as she didn't tell anyone about the little incident. Course if she had, she would have been sent to the Red Room, possibly the Green Room if she was lucky."

Deidara gave a soft hum, moving in front of the bars, giving a devious smirk.

"Greetings Sasori, yeah. I'm Deidara."

"Does it look like I give a damn, Brat?"

Deidara was taken aback by the sudden voice.

"It can talk?"

"Oh, yes, Sasori is educated unlike the Klexpath; it was in the deal I made with his m-mother."

Deidara tilted his head at Sasori, frowning softly.

"Well that's stupid, yeah."

"Well I believe that you are stupid, Brat, so if I were you I would shut the fuck up."

"Sasori! Please show some manners! Deidara is a Peredloe of Noble Blood!"

Sasori gave a yawn.

"Trust me," He stood up, stretching slightly. He had yet to open his eyes. The red head walked over to the bars, in front of where Deidara was standing, rubbing his eyes as if he were tired. He leaned on the bars and finally opened his eyes, staring straight into Deidara's icy orbs. "I do not give a damn."

Deidara's eyes widened. Not at the comment, he really didn't give a crap that the mutt didn't care about him, but the Faliren's eyes…

They were coloured a deep muddy brown.

Deidara stared into them, completely fixated on the odd sight.

Sasori gave a bored yawn, blinking his fascinating eyes.

Deidara had yet to speak.

This faintly amused Sasori.

"Too chocked up to speak, Brat?" He tilted his head to the side. "You've never seen a Faliren before? Hmm? Blue eyes?" A smirk formed on Sasori's lips, tilting his head back once more. "Ah, so you don't have any special power, do you?"

Deidara blinked at the red head, and then smirked back.

"No, actually. I wasn't born with any special power, yeah."

"And you are of Noble Blood? I bet it pisses you off that a half breed like myself was born with one."

"No, you just seem to piss me off all together, yeah." Deidara turned to the shop owner, who was sweating more prominently than before from fear. "I'll take him."

The man's eyes widened.

"You will, s-sir?"

"Yeah, he seems interesting. You hear that, Sasori? You're going to be my little pet, yeah."

Sasori closed his eyes softly, resisting the urge to lash out at the idiot.

"I would recommend killing him before the week is over, the sooner the better. Before anyone finds out that he is actually a Faliren."

"Really, yeah?" Deidara thought for a few seconds. "Well, I guess it would be a good idea, I don't really wanna be sent to the Black or Red Room, or even the Green Room for that matter. Fine then, I will kill him tonight, after we have our fun."

Sasori opened his eyes once more. He watched wearily as Grelenus handed Deidara a small golden key. He watched as Deidara carelessly slipped the key into the left pocket of his coal black jeans.

Sasori closed his eyes once more, so neither Peredloe would see his interest. He had to get his hands on that damn key.

Grelenus used his special power to open up the cell door. Sasori opened his eyes slowly. Grelenus took several steps back, sweating once more. The red head took a step out of the cage, making no threatening or violent moves. He was fully aware that against two Peredloe he didn't stand a chance, well, at least with this infernal lock on the necklace locked up. He would have to use the key to unlock it, only then would he be able to use his special powers.

Should he try to get the key now?

No, Grelenus would have to open the wooden door first. Sasori knew that the door was charmed, and no weapon that Sasori would be able to summon would be able to even scratch it.

Deidara smirked wide.

"Well, are you going to blindfold him for me?"

The stubby Peredloe jumped in fright.

"What? I am s-sorry; sir, but you must blindfold him y-yourself!"

It was normal procedure to blindfold your new Klexpath, as to not frighten them during the trip home, though this would be a bonus in Sasori's case since no one would be able to work out Sasori's eye colour.

The two Peredloe argued for a few boring minutes.

Sasori was annoyed by it all.

"I will blindfold myself then."

He snatched the blindfold from Grelenus, causing the Peredloe to jump back in alarm. Sasori rolled his brown eyes.

Peredloe were such stupid and cocky creatures.

He tied the blindfold over his eyes, blacking out the world, or at least, the majority of it. He had tied the cloth so that he could see out the bottom of it if he looked down.

Deidara smirked as his pet blindfolded itself.

"Good then, yeah."

He moved to Sasori, taking the necklace into his hand. The blond moved the necklace lock so it was hidden beneath the Faliren's blue shirt.

Now there were no obvious signs of Sasori's true species, except for the smell, but Deidara doubted very many had ever smelt Faliren before. If anyone asked, he would claim that he had sprayed s new brand of perfume on his 'Klexpath'.

Everything would go according to Deidara's plan.

-x-

Deidara and Sasori both sat in Deidara's carriage. They didn't say a word, not that Sasori really cared about the useless gibberish that passed through the Peredloe's lips. His main two goals were to get the key off of the Brat, and if he got the chance, to kill him.

He kept his right eye looking at the blond's pocket, which contained the key, through the bottom of the blindfold.

Sasori hadn't seen Deidara move the key, so he guessed that it was still in there.

The Faliren suddenly felt the Peredloe begin to run a hand through his hair.

The act annoyed Sasori beyond words. This infernal Brat seemed to be so intrigued by him.

Oh how the Faliren would love nothing more than to wring his stupid little neck.

But he knew that if he did, then he would probably be killed before the Brat would die, which would be a problem with his own plans.

As soon as Sasori was rid of this necklace, and of this Brat, he would find a way to disguise his species. When he figured out how, then he would become a Prosecutor for the Black Room, or possibly the Red Room.

Sasori had learnt about the Rooms from a young age, just as a Peredloe would.

The Rooms differed according to crime.

The Green Room was for crimes such as stealing. Mothers who had given birth to Peredloe who didn't have Gold or Blue eyes were most commonly sent here. The Green Room was an instant and painless death, but a death none the less.

The Red Room was for the majority of crimes. Rape, murder, adultery, going against the law, going against Evelont, things like that. Mothers of Faliren were also sent here. This Room was for an ordinary death, but still with plenty of pain.

The Black Room, however, was the rarest and the cruellest. It was for the most extreme of crimes. Massacre, Treason, the murdering of an important Peredloe, and committing adultery with a Faliren. This room was for torture, a slow painful road that made the poor Peredloe beg for death. Eventually, death would come.

There were several ways to kill a Peredloe, but Sasori couldn't kill him at the moment. So Sasori sat, internally fuming with rage, as the stupid Brat continued to play with his red hair.

"Your hair is nice Sasori. Is it naturally red, yeah?"

Sasori didn't speak.

"Sasori? That's a nice name for a Klexpath, Master Deidara."

Sasori didn't recognise the voice, but he guessed that it was probably the driver of the carriage.

"Thanks, yeah, but he was already called Sasori when I got him."

"Oh, well it is still a nice name."

"I think so to. Isn't that nice, Sasori? Someone is giving you a compliment!"

He continued to pat the Faliren.

Oh how Sasori _loathed_ the fucking Peredloe.

-x-

The Faliren felt the carriage halt.

"Well, we're here, yeah."

He heard the door open and Deidara grabbed his wrist, leading him out of the carriage.

Sasori wasn't able to see the house in which the blond lived due to the blindfold, but he guessed that since Deidara was a Peredloe of noble blood, that meant it was a mansion of some kind.

He continued to be pulled along by the Brat.

Oh, he couldn't wait to kill the nuisance.

He heard a large pair of doors open before the both of them.

"Good morning, _Lord_ Deidara," it was a new unfamiliar voice, "your father wishes your presence."

Deidara blinked at Kakuzu.

"He does, yeah?"

Kakuzu was bowing low as a sign of false respect. Deidara hated Kakuzu, and he was fully aware that Kakuzu didn't like him either.

"Yes, he does. Master Pein told me so himself."

Deidara sneered in annoyance.

"Fine, I just gotta go lock my Klexpath in my room."

"Your Klexpath is the reason with which he desires your company, sir."

Deidara raised an eyebrow, but then returned to sneering defiantly.

"I will do whatever I want Kakuzu, yeah! Tell him he can wait five minutes!"

"Very well, Lord Deidara."

Sasori could tell by the two Peredloe's voices that they loathed each other. Hmmm, Sasori could use this to his advantage…Maybe he would be able to frame Kakuzu for Deidara's death…

Deidara started dragging him along again. The Faliren hadn't spoken since they were in the back room of the store. The blond lead him through the possible labyrinth, heading to Deidara's room, as he had said earlier.

-x-

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off now, un."

Sasori untied the knot at the back and took it off, mildly happy to be free of the material. He looked around the large bedroom. Nearly everything was painted blue.

"You have a thing for the colour blue?"

"Yeah, I fucking hate it more than anything. Now you are staying in here, I will be back in a few minutes." Deidara walked out the wooden door, locking it behind him so Sasori couldn't escape.

Sasori glared at the door.

The blond had taken the key to the necklace lock with him.

-x-

A sly smirk crossed Deidara's lips as he walked down the hallway, reaching his hand into his pocket and retrieving the small golden key. He purposely dropped it carelessly on the floor and continued to walk towards the main room.

-x-

Sasori sat down on the large bed, bored. He looked around the blue room again, looking for something of interest. His eyes caught onto a small object and he stood up, making his way over to the large desk. It had a lot of papers on, along with the thing that had caught Sasori's attention.

It was a little clay sculpture of a bird. Sasori picked it up, raising an eyebrow down at it.

The Brat was into art?

He looked to see that underneath the bird sat a hidden packet of matches. The Faliren placed the bird back down, picking up the small box and opening it.

Yep, matches. Half the packet was full of them.

These could be useful.

He quickly placed them back down when he heard the door suddenly open.

-x-

"Is that it, yeah?"

Pein nodded.

"That is all."

"Okay, yeah, I will be careful. Besides, my Klexpath is a male, so it ain't like he will be having any Faliren kids."

"Good then. Faliren are unlucky and vicious creatures. If you were ever in possession of one, it would bring you and the rest of our family terrible luck. You would most possibly be sent to the Black Room."

"Whatever."

Deidara rolled his eyes and spun around, walking from the room.

Along the way he saw Kakuzu walking back from the direction of his own room. Neither acknowledged the other as they passed.

Deidara unlocked his door, opening it and stepping inside. The Faliren was sitting on the bed, eyes closed, seeming fully content.

The brown orbs opened gracefully as the blond closed the door behind him, also locking it.

They both smirked at each other.

The same thought emerged in both of their minds simultaneously, both for different reasons.

_This was going to be fun__._

"So…"

"You like Art, Brat?"

Deidara chuckled faintly.

"No way. I _love_ Art."

Sasori nodded softly.

Maybe he had thought wrongly of the Brat…

"Yes, Eternity really is beautiful."

"Eternity?" Deidara snorted. "Fuck that shit! Art is Fleeting. Something that is beautifully devastating."

Scratch that, this blond was going to die SLOWLY and PAINFULLY!

Deidara made his way over to the Faliren, pushing him down. Sasori allowed him to, he would get his revenge soon enough.

The Peredloe smirked down at his prey, moving them both so they were both fully on the bed.

"You're not even going to struggle, yeah?"

Sasori smirked up at him, moving his hands down Deidara's body to the hem of his shirt. He tugged on the material.

Deidara allowed him to strip the piece of clothing from his body. The Peredloe casually ripped Sasori's stupid blue shirt in half, pulling the shredded cloth away from the red head's ghostly pale skin. Deidara bought his lips to Sasori's, bringing them into a loveless kiss. Sasori kissed back faintly. He would have to lull the blond into a false sense of security.

Oh, how he would enjoy ridding this broken world of this stupid Brat.

Deidara's lips travelled down Sasori's jaw line, slipping to the Faliren's succulent neck.

Deidara bit down into the flesh with his fangs. It faintly annoyed Deidara that the Faliren didn't do anything about it. Gasp, cry, scream, or even beg him to stop. No noise emerged from Sasori's lips.

Deidara suddenly forgot all about the slight annoyance as he tasted the blood that was spilling into his hot mouth. The Faliren's blood was like nothing Deidara had ever tasted. It was a mix of sickening sweet, and splendidly savoury. His blood was delicious.

He retracted his fangs and looked at the puncture wounds he had left in his pet's neck. They would heal. In about three months there wouldn't even be a scar. Not that this creature was going to last that long.

Deidara lapped up the rest of the blood. Much to Deidara's surprise, the Faliren's blood was gold.

He had expected it to be brown, blue or red. Fuck, he wouldn't have been surprised if the blood had been some kind of purple! But Gold…

"I hate you, yeah."

"I hate you to, Brat."

The Faliren must have known that he didn't have the key, but he still wasn't resisting.

This was odd.

Or maybe he actually did think he had the key?

Stupid Animal.

Deidara's thoughts were suddenly silenced when Sasori bought their lips into another kiss. The Peredloe smirked into the kiss, kissing back eagerly.

Sasori pushed slightly on his bare chest, signalling for Deidara to roll over.

Deidara rolled them over so Sasori was above him.

It wouldn't be fun if he had all the power, as long as he had most of it.

He was still going to fuck this vampire wannabe.

Sasori moved his hips so he was sitting on the blond's waist, lips still linked.

He pulled away since there was no need to continue distracting the blond.

The Faliren smirked down at the blond. His Prey.

"Hey Deidara?"

Huh? The Faliren actually remember his name.

"What is it, yeah?"

There was something different about the way Sasori looked, though Deidara couldn't really put his finger on it…He felt like he was forgetting something important.

"Is this room sound proof?"

Deidara raised an eyebrow, and then smirked.

"You worried that someone will hear all your screaming, yeah?"

Sasori gave a soft hum. "Something like that."

"Of course this room is sound proof."

Sasori smiled sweetly down at him. Deidara caught the hint of murderous intent within the action.

He knew that something was definitely wrong.

The thought passed the blond's mind too late.

"Good then."

There was suddenly a bright flash of gold.

Deidara felt a sudden pain run through his entire body, starting at the centre of both his palms.

He gave a slight painful gasp through his teeth, refusing to make himself look weak.

The flash faded and Deidara looked at his hands to see that protruding through the flesh oh each palm was a link of chains.

They cut right through the centre flesh, wrapping around the bed beneath Deidara. Deidara pulled slightly on them, earning a shooting pain throughout his body once more. The chain was clearly never ending, continuing to go in a circle for all eternity.

He glared up at the Faliren.

The Peredloe could now see the one crucial difference of Sasori's looks.

The golden lock of the necklace had disappeared.

Sasori's brown eyes danced with amusement, a dominant smirk on his lips.

"You are a cocky, ignorant, stupid Brat. I'm going to have fun killing y-"

Sasori cut himself off, frowning softly.

He looked down to see that he now had an erection pressing against his clothes, wishing to be let free of its confinements.

Sasori smirked once more as he inserted a new idea into his plot.

"Well, looks like this is going to be more fun than I thought it would be~" His eyes flickered to the blond's blue orbs. Deidara was glaring hard at him. If looks could kill, Sasori guessed that he would be about 6 feet under by now. But, much to the Brat's chagrin, looks simply were not enough to kill him.

"You're disgusting, yeah."

Sasori smirked even wider, psychotic grin in place.

"I know, Brat, but compared to you, I am the most pure thing in the entire world."

There was another flash of golden light, and another pain shot through Deidara's body, starting at the right side of his chest.

When he regained his vision, he saw a knife handle was sticking out of his chest; no doubt the rest of the blade was buried deep in his flesh.

Deidara ignored the majority of the pain and smirked up at Sasori.

"You can't kill me by simply stabbing me, yeah."

Sasori gave a soft hum, the grin retracting into a faint smile.

"I know, but you clearly don't like the pain, so all the better."

Sasori removed the knife and sliced it across Deidara's chest. Blue blood emerged from the gaping wound.

Deidara stared at the colour he loathed.

Oh, how he detested the stupid fucking colour, even more so that this fucking Faliren above him. He really couldn't regret what he had done. He wouldn't lose to this sadistic pet. He would get out of this somehow. There was suddenly another golden flash in the air above him.

Sharp pains shot through both of his feet.

He couldn't see exactly what the Faliren had done, but he guessed it was the same thing as he had done with his hands.

Oh well. He would still get himself free of this mess. Deidara was distracted from his thoughts by a slight chuckle.

"I can see the hope in your eyes, Brat. You really think you will be able to get out of this one? You really are a complete idiot."

There was another flash, but this time there was no pain.

Deidara snarled up at Sasori, noticing the object he held.

"You wouldn't even fucking dare, yeah!"

Sasori grinned down at him, twirling the object around his finger.

A cock ring.

"You wanna bet, Brat?"

Sasori pulled the knife from the blond and sliced it across the Peredloe's pants, ridding Deidara of the material. The blond wasn't wearing any underwear beneath it.

Sasori clamped the cock ring down around the base of Deidara's erection. The cock ring was small and cut into the sensitive flesh of the Peredloe's cock.

Deidara fought against the chains, but with no success. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in Deidara's side. Sasori had dug the knife back into his flesh.

"Struggle all you want, Brat."

Sasori smirked wide. Deidara glared hard at him.

"You make me sick, yeah."

The Faliren pulled the knife out of the blond, running a tongue along the cold steel, swallowing the blue Peredloe blood.

"I know."

He then stabbed the knife back into Deidara's chest, leaning down and lapping up the blue blood from the various cuts.

Deidara struggled once more against the chains. The knife came out of his chest and was stabbed into his right shoulder.

"Well, can't drag this out forever, Brat."

Sasori undid the button and fly of his own pants, sliding the fabric off of his body, along with his boxers.

The red head wrapped his arms around the blond's waist, lifting Deidara's hips up off the bed. Sasori thrust into the tight unprepared ass of someone who had never been uke before. Fuck, it felt so good.

"Shit~"

He looked at Deidara's face to see the blond was biting his bottom lip so hard that blue blood was trickling from the wound.

Sasori frowned and retracted one of his arms from around Deidara's waist. He slapped the blond hard. Shocked, Deidara let go of his lip.

Sasori swiftly pulled all the way out and slammed back into the Peredloe's ass.

Deidara gave a chocked gasp of pain, quickly biting onto his lip once more.

"Stop biting your fucking lip, I wanna hear you scream."

He slapped Deidara once more, but the blond kept hold of his lip. Sasori frowned once more and moved his lips to Deidara's, forcefully kissing the blond. The Peredloe seemed shocked by this.

Sasori swiftly pulled out and slammed back into Deidara. The blond cried out into his mouth and started trying to bite Sasori. The red head quickly pulled his lips away from Deidara's and pulled back out. He slid back into the blond, harder than before. Deidara gave a gasp of pleasure as he slammed into his prostate.

Sasori growled and hit the blond across the face.

"You're not allowed to get pleasure from this."

He pulled his dick back out and slammed it back in, once more hitting the blond's prostate dead centre.

Deidara hid the sign of pleasure, once more biting his bloody, swollen lip.

Sasori was pummelling into his body, occasionally ramming into Deidara's prostate. The blond would get hit whenever he didn't give a pained noise, and whenever he made a sound of pleasure.

The red head was getting close to his release. Fuck, the blond was so tight.

He grabbed the knife out of the blond's shoulder, stabbing it into the Peredloe's abdomen.

Deidara gave a hiss of pain. Oh well, he was still going to get out of this.

Sasori groaned. Fuck, this was so pleasurable.

The Faliren's hand moved to the blond's cock, beginning to pump him. Not for the blond's own pleasure, but more to annoy the Peredloe since he couldn't release with the cock ring on.

Deidara groaned. Fuck, he wanted to cum. He wanted to cum, and he wanted to kill this damn fucking Faliren.

Sasori gave a groan as he finally released deep inside of Deidara's bloody body.

Fuck.

He stopped pumping the blond, panting faintly. Deidara struggled against the chains again, but to no luck.

Fuck.

Sasori smirked and stood up off the bed. He moved over to one of the chest of draws, pulling out some clothes.

"I'll be right back."

The Faliren walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him to take a shower.

-x-

Sasori walked back into the bedroom, now wearing the clothes he had gathered from one of the draws.

Deidara was still chained to the bed, glaring at his still hard member. The blond looked over at him, blinking. He then frowned.

"You still make me sick, yeah."

Sasori smirked wide and moved over to the brat's desk.

"Yeah. You make me sick as well."

He picked up the box of matches from earlier, smirking even wider, evil intent in his eyes.

"Matches, Brat? I thought they were illegal."

He looked back over at the Peredloe. The blond smirked back at him.

"I know, yeah. You know, if anyone ever finds out about this, then you're going straight to the Black Room."

Sasori smiled softly at him.

"Well, here's news for you, Brat." There was a flash of golden light, and in Sasori's free hand appeared a can of what probably was gasoline. "You're going straight to Hell."

Deidara's eyes widened as Sasori walked over to the bed, opening the can. He poured the flammable liquid over the bed sheets and over the Peredloe's flesh.

The blond began to freak, struggling against the chains for the last time.

Deidara suddenly stopped fighting. He was going to die.

An elegant smirk graced his lips, and he looked at Sasori.

"Then I guess I will meet you there in a few years, yeah."

Sasori tilted his head to the side, still smiling murderously.

"Yeah."

He pulled a match from the small box and ran it against the side of the package, igniting the head.

He took a simple step back and flicked the match onto the bed. The gasoline drenched material immediately caught fire, spreading over the blond's flesh.

Deidara didn't even scream as he was burned alive.

The ways of killing a Peredloe.

Drowning.

Falling.

Lightning.

Old Age.

And Fire.

Sasori watched with amusement as the blond slowly turned to ash.

-x-

Sasori turned the page of the news paper.

He was sitting at a table of the Chestnut Tree Café.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The Faliren looked up at the girl who had addressed him, moving the newspaper down to see over the top of it.

She was one of the waitresses of the café, wearing the dark blue frilly maid outfit as was the uniform. In her hand was a strawberry milkshake.

The Peredloe had bright blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She was smiling sweetly at him, and pointed to the chair across from his.

"Do you mind if I sit here? I'm on my break and all the other tables are full."

Sasori smiled back at her politely.

"Not at all, Miss."

"Thank you!"

She sat down in the seat across from his, beginning to the drink her strawberry milkshake.

Sasori went back to reading his newspaper, also taking a sip of his coffee. He placed the cup back on the table, turning the page.

"It's shocking, isn't it?"

Sasori looked back at the girl.

"What is?"

"About Pein's son, Deidara."

She pointed at the front page of the newspaper. Sasori closed it and looked at the front.

**LORD DEIDARA'S REMAINS FOUND WITHIN HIS BEDROOM: ****MAIN SUSPECT SENTENCED TO BLACK ROOM**

**The eldest son of Lord Pein, owner and founder of the best selling Akatsuki Weaponry Inc, was found burnt alive in his room yesterday evening. The carriage driver of the Iwa household was also found dead. The main suspect of the murder, Kakuzu, one of the workers of the mansion, was sentenced to the Black Room. Family and Friends mourn the loss-**

Sasori gave a hum and looked back at the girl.

"Yes, it was very tragic. I personally didn't know him, but I'm sure it was a shock to everyone."

The waitress nodded.

"He used to come to this café every Thursday and Sunday. He was always very polite and friendly. I also heard that the Pet Shop owner down the road from here, Grelenus I think he was called, was also murdered."

"Really? Interesting. So, you work here?"

Sasori took another sip of his coffee.

She smiled at him sweetly.

"Yep! I've been working here for almost a year! I hate the uniform," she gestured to the maid outfit, "but it is always interesting to meet new people while working! So, if you don't mind me asking, what do you work as?"

Sasori smiled at her.

"I'm a Black Room Prosecutor."

The girl blinked at him, and then smiled wide.

"Really? Wow! Is it a cool job? Oh! Did you see Kakuzu get killed?"

Sasori continued to smile and nodded.

"Yes, it is a very cool job. And yes, I actually was the one to kill him. Though it was my first day and I accidentally pressed the wrong button, so he died an instant death."

He actually had pressed it on purpose. Kakuzu had bought him the key to the necklace, so he had owed him a quick death at the least.

The other executioners hadn't actually been really bothered by it actually; they had just made him take the rest of the day off as punishment.

Stupid Animals.

"Oh, well that's okay." She took another sip of her milkshake, and then smiled at him again. "Everyone makes mistakes sometimes in life."

Sasori smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

"What cologne are you wearing? Whatever it is, it smells delicious."

Sasori chuckled softly.

"I forgot the name of it, sorry."

"Oh, that's okay!"

She finished off her milkshake and stood up.

"I'm Woolfy by the way."

She smiled at him once more, tilting her head faintly to the side.

"I'm Sasori. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, Sasori! Well, my lunch break is over, thanks for letting me sit with you."

Sasori continued to smile politely at Woolfy.

"No problem. Good luck."

"Thanks." She was about to turn and leave, when she stopped. She turned back to Sasori, still smiling. "By the way, your eyes are really handsome!"

"Thanks."

"Bye!"

She turned once more and left the red headed Faliren.

Sasori's smile turned into a smirk and he took another sip of his coffee. He then looked back down to the newspaper, turning to a random page. He once more began reading the main article of the page.

The Faliren's eyes were no longer brown, but coloured a brilliant, dazzling gold.

The End.

Horray =D Finally finished this!

Anyway, hope you likey Blood ^O^

Okay, I am sorry about having Woolfy at the end there; she wasn't a major character she just had to reveal some stuff

YaY! Sasori had gold eyes now =D But you don't find out how X3 Lolz

Anyway, hope you likey ^O^


End file.
